


Two Birthday Wishes (and one more for luck)

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everything is better in threes, especially chocolate cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birthday Wishes (and one more for luck)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the [AWDT](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/247821.html) prompt: _And one more for luck_. Rather broadly interpreted this week. Also written in honour of Joe Flanigan, Paul McGillion, and Gary Jones' birthdays, all of which are today!

  
i. When John stepped through the stargate fresh from - for once - an uneventful mission, he could tell that something was different. There was certainly too many people in the gate room, for one, and Elizabeth looked... well, it looked like she was _smirking_.

Suddenly, (and really, were they trying to get _shot_?) two cafeteria workers appeared from behind him, carrying a huge cake alight with thin yellow candles.

"What-?"

"Happy birthday, Colonel Sheppard!"

Elizabeth's smirk grew wider and a wave of applause filled the room. Rodney walked over and smuggly gave John a pat on the back. "Are you going to blow out the candles, or what?" he asked.

John couldn't believe what was happening.

"I don't need-" he started, but Rodney cut him off.

"That's the cook's special chocolate cake, Colonel... you don't want to get wax all over it, do you?"

Just the thought of tasting that delectable cake, of sweet frosting on his tongue, made John's mouth water. If they really wanted to celebrate his birthday, well, who was _he_ to complain?

He blew the candles out.

  
ii. Carson wasn't expecting anything special for his birthday; no cake, certainly no balloons, not even a celebratory glass of scotch. Even though he was surrounded by friends and colleagues, Carson expected his birthday to pass by unnoticed. Normally this would be considered a dreary outlook. However, living in a city where new threats constantly emerged, Carson wasn't upset that Wraith attacks and alien diseases were more important than individual birthdays.

Yet, when he finally made it to his quarters that night, Carson was met with a surprise. On the middle of his bed there was a chocolate cupcake (unfrosted - just as he liked it), topped with a single, unlit candle.

Curious as to who would leave him such a nice gift, Carson walked over to his bed. There, next to the cupcake, was a card. He picked it up.

 _Dear Carson,_ the card read, _You've saved Atlantis almost as much as I have. (Mostly by saving me, of course). You didn't think I'd actually forget your birthday, did you? Rodney Mckay._

Smiling, Carson placed the card on the table next to his bed. Some friends, he thought, were worth the irritation.

  
iii. There were few things that stayed the same under Cheyenne Mountain. Generals came and went; team members died, or left, or ascended to a higher plane of existence; even the medical staff were known to kick the bucket from time to time. Still, there was one constant:

Walter Harriman.

Walter opened the iris. He dialled the stargate. He was one of those small people who did important (if dull) jobs. But Walter did that job well.

When Walter's birthday rolled around, his position warranted well-wishes from General Landry _as well as_ Lt. Col. Carter. He was polite. He said "Thank-you, sirs!" before going back to work. He even smiled. But such recognition wasn't what made Walter's birthday special.

It was the little things, like Siler leaving a funny card in his locker, or the cook giving him an extra slice of chocolate cake. It was just his friends, hanging out at a bar with him after his shift.

Walter didn't save the world every other week. It didn't really matter. Walter was happy.


End file.
